Valentines on Valentine
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: It's V-day, and Zack is bothering Seph while waiting for the time for his date to come around. How is he bothering the General? Well, by blathering on about the holiday and shifting through Seph's cards, of course! Mentioned Zack/Aeris; Oneshot


Yeah...I hate Valentines Day, honestly. But I couldn't resist this. The idea just popped into my head, and wouldn't leave...So here we are. Happy Day of Love; Singles Awareness Day; Whatever you wanna call it. Enjooooy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! The, er, BMW M3 convertible...I got from Twilight (Books! Not the movie!)....Rosalie's car, but sliver. Yeah.

* * *

"Yo, Seph!" Zack came bounding into the General's office, loud as ever, a grin spread over his features and carrying a huge bag filled with unknown contents. "Got something for you!"

"...Whatever it is, I don't want it." Sephiroth replied, watching the bag on the puppy's shoulder warily.

"Awh, come on! Don't you know what day it is? Genesis and Angeal both got near the same as you, ya know." Zack pouted, depositing the huge bag onto the desk, right on top of Sephiroth's paperwork. He ignored the glare he was receiving and continued, "Gen said for me to tell you to at least look through them, he wants to see the amusing ones."

"...What are you talking about, Zackary?"

"You're kidding me! Seph, it's the fourteenth! Valentines Day, man! The day of love!" Zack exclaimed, spreading his arms wide in disbelief. "You didn't really forget, did you? Surely you have something planned?"

Sephiroth frowned, brow furrowing. Valentines Day? He really hadn't noticed, busy trying to catch up to some deadlines that he'd somehow let slip past him. In fact, he hadn't even given the holiday a single thought. What did it matter to him if people were going around giving chocolate and roses to their other half or whatever it was they did?

Apparently, by the look on Zack's face and the tone in his voice, it should mean a lot. Sephiroth couldn't see himself caring. Then his gaze shifted to the huge bag on his desk. Out of curiosity, he prodded it, listening to the rustle as the papers inside rustled. Ah, must be cards. That would explain Genesis wanting Zack to tell him to go through them. He normally just tossed them out or something.

"...I don't acknowledge the holiday." He finally responded, raising an eyebrow at the other, "So no, I do not have any plans for tonight. I have paperwork to catch up on."

Zack stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. Then, he frowned and brought a hand up over his face with an exasperated sigh, "Only you could think about _work_ on a day like this! Sweet Shiva, Seph, you should go out and have some fun! Take your convertible out for a change, pick up some chicks."

"Not this again.."

"I mean, what's the meaning of even owning such an awesome ride if you never _use_ it?" Zack flailed his arms, spreading them out to either side of him, "Aeris and I are going out around the slums. Not quite my idea of a special date, but we can't really go anywhere else...And she doesn't seem to mind. I hope not, at least. I have the entire weekend off to spend with her."

"Lucky you. Are you done bothering me?" Sephiroth asked, sighing as he lifted the bag off his desk and dropped it to the floor beside his already full (and admittedly small) trash can, "I really am busy, Zack. Beside, if you have the day off what in the world are you doing _here_?"

"Er...Well, see, I made a deal with Lazard. I'm helping deliver all the valentines for the first half of the day, and in return he's going to give me Monday off as well." Zack replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head, "It was Angeal's idea, since today is Saturday...This way, we can spend more undisrupted time together."

"I see...Well, then you shouldn't be standing here talking my ear off. Go away." Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth waved his hand toward the door. He fully expected the other to suddenly remember he was supposed to be working and run off, but no such luck.

"Nah, your stuff was the last I had to drop off. And I have till five before I gotta leave to meet Aeris." Zack shrugged, moving over and collapsing onto the couch by the window, "Plenty of time to sit and spend time with my best buddy. Besides, have you left your desk once today?"

"Yes. Angeal, Genesis and I met for breakfast around eight." Sephiroth muttered, sighing and turning back to the papers he had to read over. He had been hoping to have a day filled with undivided attention. "It's only one, Zackary. Must you stay here? Go bother Angeal."

"You haven't eaten lunch?! Seph, you can't skip meals!" Zack shook his head before grinning and pulling out his phone, "I'll buy some pizza to make up for bothering you, okay?"

There was a moment of silence, as Sephiroth thought about it, before sighing and glancing up, "...Add hot wings and you're forgiven."

"Done!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two large supreme pizzas and three basket of hot wings later, Sephiroth was back to work and Zack was out of things to talk about concerning the holiday. Both were satisfied, especially since Zack had decided to amuse himself with going through Sephiroth's bag of valentines. He had to admit, he was caught off guard by all the things people sent him. Gift cards and lollipops galore, they'd yet to come across one piece of chocolate.

"I think someone leaked your weakness for suckers to the Silver Elite, Seph." Zack commented finally, glancing at the growing pile of candies.

"Of course someone leaked his weakness....Oh, pizza." Smirking, Genesis pushed himself away from the door frame and made his way into the office, leaning down to snatch a slice of the cooled left over food. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Gen...You wouldn't happen to know who told my fan club that I like suckers, would you?" Sephiroth asked softly, looking up from the papers on his desk long enough to catch one of the candies Zack had thrown over.

"How would I know? Maybe Rufus decided to toss them a bone for the holiday." The red-head replied casually, smirking and taking a bite of the slice in his hand.

"Rufus isn't in town this week, Genesis. Remember?" Raising an eyebrow, the General popped the sucker into his mouth and leaned back, crossing his arms, "Besides, you're always the one who tosses the bones...I suppose I could thank you, though. I was running low..."

Snickering, Zack shoved the empty cards back into the bag and started to sort out the gift cards, pocketing some, "There's a lot of stuff here, Seph. Shit, imagine what you threw out in the past!"

"It pains me to think of all the drunken homeless people who go through our trash, out there eating well for a few nights because I tossed out a bag full of gift cards and candy." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, sighing softly and opening up one of his desk drawers and searching it. "Go get ready for your date already, Zack."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going...Still wish I could've made better plans." Standing, Zack stretched, taking a moment to pop his back before grinning and heading toward the door.

"Hey." Sephiroth waited a second before tossing a small package to his friend, watching him blink down at it in surprise. "Give that to Aeris, tell her I said happy Valentines day."

"Er...Yeah, alright." Shrugging, Zack vanished out the door.

There was a moment of silence while Genesis and Sephiroth listened to the fading footsteps of the young First. Sighing in relief, Sephiroth once again turned his attention back to his paperwork. Nearly three hours wasted away, he really was behind. Frowning, he glanced up at his friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"Was there something you wanted? Or do you plan on wasting my time as well?"

Genesis rolled his eyes, shaking his head and gesturing towards the door, "What was in the package?"

"A note, an unlimited credit card, and..." Sephiroth shrugged, glancing out the window, "The keys to my convertible."

"The M3?"

"...The silver BMW, yes." Frowning, Sephiroth turned back to his friend, "I only have one convertible, Gen. Really. Not that I ever use it, anyways. Zackary and Aeris will get much more use from it than I ever will."

"It'll come back in horrible shape. That's what happens when you give shiny new toys to over excitable puppies, you know." Genesis smirked, heading for the office door, "Angeal will come around at some point to drag you down to the annual ball the three of us must suffer through for the President. I think next year we should just choose our favorite fans and take them out for dinner just to get out of the blasted thing."

"...I'd forgotten about that. I'm never going to finish this work, am I?" Sephiroth asked in dismay, pulling his glasses off and laying them on the desk so he could massage his temple without them in the way. "I've never been so behind before, this is madness."

"None of that is due till the day after next, Seph. Take a moment to breathe then start up again. Just get as much as you can done before the ball." Genesis advised, smiling gently, "Then retire early, around midnight, so you can actually get some rest before you plan to come back in and finish. Three hours sleep, minimum."

"Mm...Alright. I'll see you in a few hours, then. Now get out."

"Tsk, tsk. Respect your elders, Sephiroth. So rude." Laughing, the red-head ducked out the door as a stapler came soaring at him.

"Three years is hardly a difference between friends." Genesis heard the General grumble, before heading back to the elevator. He wanted to sort through his own received Valentines before he had to play trophy for the President.

* * *

Voila! Er...Tell me what you think?


End file.
